On devices with a limited power budget, such as mobile devices, it is important to manage power consumption to preserve battery life. Mobile devices, therefore, tend to have various mechanisms to adjust the processing capabilities that are made available at any given time based on the amount of power stored in the battery and on user demand.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.